Ryan Bader
Background Bader and his girlfriend Daisy were married at the end of October 2010.14 They have a baby born in April 2012 and are expecting their second child. Bader was born in Reno, Nevada. Bader entered mixed martial arts after a successful career in amateur wrestling. Bader attended Robert McQueen High School where he won two state championships and was ranked as high as 4th in the country for wrestling. UFC career Bader beat Tito Ortiz in a Light Heavyweight match up at UFC 1 by Unanimous decision, Bader lost to Forrest Griffin next in London at UFC 6 by Unanimous decision. Bader lost to Brandon Vera at Fight night 1 by Unanimous decision, Bader won at Fight night 2 beating Cyrille Diabate by Unanimous decision, Bader lost his next fight this time at Fight night 5 to Rashad Evans by Unanimous decision, Bader beat Rich Franklin at UFC 29 by TKO, Bader beat Rameau Sokoudjou by TKO at UFC on Non Stop Sport 2, Bader lost to Thiago Silva by Unanimous decision in the main event of fight night 11, Bader lost to Mauricio Rua by Unanimous decision at UFC 43, Bader lost to Murilo Rua by Unanimous decision at Fight Night 17. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 6 - 0 | Murilo Rua | Unanimous decision | UFN 17 | August 28 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Mauricio Rua | Unanimous decision | UFC 43 | July 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Thiago Silva | Unanimous decision | UFN 11 | May 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 3 - 0 | Rameau Sokoudjou | TKO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 2 | 28 April 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.54 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 3 - 0 | Rich Franklin | TKO (Punch) | UFC 29 | 27 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.43 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Rashad Evans | Unanimous decision | UFN 5 | 13 February 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Cyrille Diabate | Unanimous decision | UFN 2 | January 02, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Brandon Vera | Unanimous decision | UFN 1 | December 9, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Forrest Griffin | Unanimous decision | UFC 6 | November 25, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Tito Ortiz | Unanimous decision | UFC 1 | November 7, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}